


My bed is your bed

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Short Story, Steve comes home to Danny, Tumblr Prompt, mcdanno, really just an excuse to write these idiots in love into a bed together, sort of fix it, you should sleep in my bed more often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Danny needs comfort, Steve comes home and they work it out.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 33
Kudos: 200





	My bed is your bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mireilleleerves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireilleleerves/gifts).



Danny sighs as he falls into bed. He presses his face into the pillow and screams. Today started out so well, he woke up refreshed, Charlie for once didn’t make a mess of breakfast, there was no queue at his favourite coffee shop, the malasada was fresh and traffic was a breeze. His good mood lasted right up to the moment he saw Gerard Hirsch sitting in his office. The man brought a ten year old case to their desk. What was a suspected suicide turned into cold blooded murder which was actually a crime passionnel with added art theft. The fact that the woman responsible, Claire Renard, went on and became a proper art thief who knew how to disappear was not helping. Claire evaded them at every turn and even managed to get her hands on a one of a kind hand etched watercolour painted by Charles W. Bartlett. Hirsch was no help, being all star struck. They hadn’t been able to catch her but HPD got lucky and caught her trying to double park at the airport. Danny was so done with this horrible no good day.

He glances at the clock, nearly ten, that means it’s about ten in the morning for Steve so he shoots off a ‘ _Found your peace yet_?’ just to be a bitch. It's been nearly ten months since Steve left and Danny pretty much moved into Steve’s full time. When his house was ready he suggested renting it to Junior, who took the offer without thinking about it. One night after a particularly hard case he missed Steve so much he pretty much collapsed into his partners bed. Surprisingly, falling asleep with Steve's scent in his nose gave him a sense of comfort he hadn’t expected. He’s been sleeping in Steve’s bed ever since, the pillow still smells a bit like him, if he breathes in deeply. He misses Steve more than he thought he would. They’ve been apart for weeks before but it never felt so final. They’ve said their goodbyes and their I love you’s, with a promise of a reunion but the truth is they text maybe twice a week and then it’s mostly simple ‘how are you’s’ and ‘I miss you’s’. When there’s no immediate response he puts the phone down and burrows into the sheets. His mind wanders and not for the first time he reimagines their parting, where he doesn’t turn away when he tells Steve he loves him. He goes over a million possibilities and they all end with Steve staying in Hawaii with Danny. In half of them they end up kissing and sometimes more but Danny is cautious to follow that thread. Because sex with your best friend is a slippery slope best avoided, only over the last ten months he not so sure he wants to stay off the slope. His feelings for Steve shifted over time, he didn’t realise how much until his brief stint with Rachel. He went to great lengths to hide his affair and he felt like he was cheating on Steve the entire time. Danny knows that Steve at least suspected his feelings. After a few weeks he stopped throwing hints because Steve was clearly not interested. So Danny figured he’d help Steve fall in love and maybe then he’d be able to move on. He chuckles into the night, that plan backfired on all fronts. Then he met an intriguing woman at a bar and for a moment he could picture a life with her, it was short and hot but never meant to be and at the end of the day Steve was there. As always. 

It hurt when Steve left him, Danny understood exactly why he had to go but honestly he expected Steve back by now. He turns and punches the pillow, he knows better than to think about these things. Nothing changed and even if Steve came back Danny wouldn’t be brave enough to finally steal that kiss. He falls asleep while he waits for a text back. 

*****

There’s a noise somewhere in the house, Danny’s brain is still processing it when the bedroom door opens. Suddenly on high alert he reaches for the bat next to the bed, only to be shushed by a familiar voice. 

“Steve?”

“Yeah Danno. Go back to sleep, we’ll talk later.”

Danny nods and drifts off again, only to blink awake when the bed dips and the night air causes the hair on his legs to stand up when the sheets are lifted. He sleepily rolls into the familiar smell, shivering against the body warmth. He’s pulled in close, a brush of lips against his brow and a soft whisper into his hair. 

When he wakes up he’s lying with his face smushed into an armpit and a soft snore ruffling his hair. Steve’s breathing changes the moment Danny tries to move away. 

“Morning”

“Don’t morning me you .. _You_ _asshole_!”

He tries to sit up so he can look Steve in the eye but the bastard’s arm tightens around his waist keeping him in place. 

“I know I should have called, but honestly it was late and I just wanted to get home. I checked the guest room first, you know” Steve drags him closer and inhales deeply “God, I missed you.”

And just like that his anger dispels and he lets out a sigh. 

“I missed you too, you’re still an asshole.”

“I know. Now care to tell me what you’re doing in my bed?”

Danny flushes because there is no real reason for him to be here. He extracts himself and rushes into the bathroom without looking at Steve. He takes his time showering hoping to find Steve gone, only when he returns Steve is still lounging in bed. Danny sighs, grabbing a pair of boxers out of the drawer. He looks at Steve, who raises an eyebrow but doesn’t turn away. Danny shrugs and drops the towel, slipping into his underwear. Steve pats the bed and Danny takes a deep breath before he joins Steve. 

“I missed you okay?” He shrugs “Your bed was here and you weren’t.”

“All right”

“All right?”

Steve nods his head and Danny gapes at him but he’s not willing to try his luck. If Steve wants to let it go Danny will drop the subject. 

“So you’re back? Or ..”

He’s not sure if he can let Steve walk away a second time. He looks at Steve as he asks it and instead of looking away Steve smiles. His hand finds Danny’s on top of the duvet, fingers interlacing. Danny’s heartbeat kicks up.

“I’m staying. Not sure if I’m coming back to Five 0 but I’m staying on the island.”

Danny releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding and he sags in relief. Steve squeezes his hand and moves off the bed. 

“So I want pancakes. I missed you but I think I missed your pancakes more.”

And with that he’s out the door. 

“For that you can make your own damn pancakes!”

He smiles at Steve’s laughter. He shoots off a text to Lou, telling him he’s taking a personal day and that he’ll check in tomorrow. He quickly pulls on a shirt, shuffling down the stairs and into the kitchen. Steve is making coffee but he already set out a bowl with flour and eggs. Danny shakes his head but dutifully starts the making of pancakes. 

He eyes Steve as he takes the last bite of his pancake.

“So if you’re not coming back to Five 0 what are you planning to do?”

Steve clears his throat.

“Yeah about that, look I know the restaurant didn’t work out but I have an idea for our pension plan. Wait here”

“Where would I go? You schmuck!” 

Steve comes back in with a folder, full of handwritten notes. He lays out a plan for a Navy SEAL training centre, where you can take buds classes, overnight survivals and self defence training. The base would have a small bar/restaurant where Danny could cook to his heart's delight without pressure. Danny has to admit the plan is well thought out, it looks great on paper. They spend the rest of the day making a pro and con list. It’s four when Danny suddenly realises they have been alone for the whole day. 

“You didn’t tell anyone you’re back on the island, did you?”

“Nah I wanted to spend a day alone with you, we have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Dammit Steve Tani will have my hide if she finds out I kept this from her.”

He picks up his mobile but Steve takes it from him. 

“Relax Danno, I’ll take full responsibility.”

“Mm fine. So tell me what else you did besides planning our future.”

Steve grins and outlines everything he’s done and seen, Jersey included, but then Danny knew that from his mother. They order pizza and eat it while Danny listens to Steve’s story about his trip to Italy. He glows when Steve tells him that Danny’s ragù is still the best he ever tasted. It’s around eleven when Danny finally calls it a night. He stops at Steve’s door and hesitates, with Steve back it’s not his room anymore. The decision is taken out of his hands when Steve comes up behind him and herds him into the room, firmly closing the door. Danny swallows hard as Steve pulls his shirt over his head, licking his lips when pants hit the ground. Jesus, Steve is actually trying to kill him. He rushes to the bathroom, taking his sweet time cleaning his teeth and gaining a semblance of control before he returns to the bedroom. Steve is grinning as he brushes past him on his way to the bathroom. Danny drops onto the bed and drags the sheet over his head as he presses his face into the pillow and screams, again. The door opens and Steve pokes his head out, foam around his mouth and a toothbrush in his hand.

“Did you say something?”

Danny looks up and shakes his head, Steve shrugs moving out of sight. Only to reappear seconds later turning the lights off on his way to the bed. When Steve settles, Danny turns towards him.

“So this is something we do now?”

“Yeah.”

“Steve.”

“What Danno? Sleeping in the same bed doesn’t have to mean anything between u .. _friends._ ”

Danny hears the slip of tongue and he swears his heart skips a beat. He decides to go for broke.

“That’s the thing, we’re not _just_ friends. Are we?”

Steve is silent and Danny huffs.

“Are we Steve?”

“No Danny we’re not. But you made it pretty clear it was all we were ever going to be.”

Danny blinks, and blinks again because what the hell does Steve mean. The man rebuffed every single one of his come ons. 

“The hell does that mean? I have tried but you .. No you know what? It doesn’t matter. Let me be clear” He ignores Steve’s muttered ‘ _for once_ ’ “I realised a year or two ago that I, we, that is have been more or less married for the better part of eight odd years. It took me a while to get used to the idea. I made it very clear that I was into you but you turned around and told me you were ready to start dating again. So I tried to get over you and help you find a date, I was being supportive.”

The bedside light clicks on and Steve is gaping at him. He visibly shakes himself out of it.

“Okay. We’ll talk about your non-existent flirting and how to be supportive later”

He moves like a snake and suddenly Danny is on his back with Steve between his legs. 

“Steve?”

Danny squeaks out and Steve grins down at him. He leans in and kisses Danny, full on the mouth before he pulls back. Danny searches Steve’s face.

“Finally found a way to shut you up huh?”

Danny scoffs and rolls his eyes, yanking Steve down into another kiss. This time he deepens it, slipping his tongue inside. Steve moans and Danny grins, breaking the kiss.

“As if you could ever shut me up, it wasn’t that good of a kiss McGarrett.”

Steve frowns and Danny can see the alpha male part of his brain come alive. His eyes lighting up in the face of the challenge Danny just threw down.

“Oh no, Steve I..”

He doesn’t get to finish as Steve descends and kisses the words right out of his mouth. Steve definitely knows how to use his tongue, the kiss is hot, wet and thoroughly arousing. He can feel his cock start to fill out, groaning when he feels Steve’s answering hardness pressing against his belly. He needs .. but when Steve presses down he forgets everything. Minutes later a smug Steve is looking down at him and Danny doesn’t say anything he just cuffs him across the back of his head. 

“Don’t be an ass”

Steve crunches up his nose in an adorable way and Danny drags him back into a kiss. They make out for long moments and Danny shifts until their cocks are pressed together. Danny groans when Steve flexes his hips. Steve works a hand in between them, tugging their boxers down and wrapping his hand around both of their cocks. Danny’s hips involuntary stutter up, but he has nowhere to go and Steve just tightens his fingers. He breaks the kiss, tracing Steve’s bottom lip with his thumb before shifting his hand to the nape of his neck. They keep eye contact while Steve slides his hand up and down, catching their combined pre cum causing a delicious friction. The build up is practically non existent and Danny is already on the brink of orgasm. His fingers curl into Steve’s hair just as he dips down and lays claim to Danny's mouth. The deep, filthy kiss pushes him over the edge and he cums quietly. Steve pulls away panting, sitting back and stripping his cock hard and fast, groaning as he cums on Danny’s cock. He slumps forward, kissing Danny softly. Eventually Danny pulls away.

“I just .. I feel like this is going very fast”

“Please, we’ve been married for years”

Danny narrows his eyes but doesn’t refute it, Steve gets out of bed and Danny watches him as he wets a towel. Clean up is quick and before long Steve is pressed up against his back with his fingers trailing through the light dusting of hair on his chest. 

“The training centre? I’m in”

He says quietly, seconds later he’s being kissed passionately by an enthusiastic Steve.

“We’ll be so good together”

Steve murmurs against his cheek. Danny smiles as he slowly drifts off to sleep. 

*****

He wakes up to Steve watching him with a soft smile. 

_“We_ should sleep in my bed more often”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a quick ficlet, so my friend Mirel picked the prompt "you should sleep in my bed more often" I only twisted a tiny bit but this is what my brain came up with. Thank you for reading, I hoped you liked it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. English is not my first language, any and all mistakes are my own. I've checked it but if you happen to spot any mistakes please let me know.


End file.
